Twisted Monogamy
by Kukiko-Rei
Summary: Marriage. Death. Obsession. What a twisted dark oneshot. GaaraXLee Don't like, don't have to read.


This is a oneshot, so people please don't request for a second chapter. Unless I think twice again. See, this is why it is so important to read the author's notes at the start. You miss it, you skip it, you don't know anything at all.

Alright, on with the story but oh wait! This is cliche and stuff but I have to do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, just the plot of this story.

Warnings: Hints of homophobia, death, obsession, disturbed mind. Not for faint of heart. And if you are a hater of same-sex couples, get out of here because this contains a one-sided same-sex marriage.

Twisted Monogamy

Will you love me now? The sand wraps itself around your ring finger, forming the shape of a ring.

''Will...will you Sabaku no Gaara accept Rock Lee as your bride? And will you swear to spend an eternity with him? Alive or dead?''

Is he kidding? I would accompany my love to the afterlife if I have to. No, I will do just that. After all, the person that I love will be by my side forever. After he dies, I will do anything to keep his spirit with me. His spirit will not escape from me. Also, I will eat his flesh, savour it as if it was the food eaten by the gods. By doing so, he will be within me in heart and body. I will be assured to know that he loves me forever.

When I first met him, I hated him. Hated his happiness. The overflow of positive emotions. But never did I realise that hating him was the worst mistake that I could have done in my whole life. Since our first meeting, I could never get him out of my head. His glowing white teeth and eyes that shone with happiness. It swooned me. Yes, it swooned me, a person who was feared and labelled as a monster by my own people.

For him, I worked hard. Worked hard to be Kazekage. So that I could be worthy of him. After I have risen in power and status, I have declared my love for the boy openly and fearlessly. My own people and his people have looked at us in disgust. Saying things that love between men was unnatural and wrong. Hmph. I wonder who the real freaks of nature really are. Who the real monsters were. Keeping me away from my love. Forcing me to love those I did not.

I thought that maybe he would be angry at them too. But no, he was angry with me. He pushed me away and I allowed him to. My love was mad at me and I must not do anything to make him more mad. Temari used to tell me that when you love someone, you should give in to them and not make them sad nor angry. I have done that and I have already felt like I was a failure in keeping him happy.

Then, it came to me. The ones who were keeping him away from me. The goddamn fools of this village. Keeping me away from the sunshine which has shone through the thick fog that has clouded my mind for years.

Then, I saw my eyes close and when I reopened them, I saw corpses, blood and the stench of death remained in the area. It reeked.

But there he was , shivering in fear and curled into a ball. I was delighted to see him, the only one who had survived the massacre. Oh, that is right. I was the criminal. It does not matter anyway. As long as I had him by my side, nothing did.

Now, we were in the middle of exchanging vows. Our vows of eternity and love. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, afraid that if I loosened my grip, he would run away and never come back. His eyes were still wide open and bloodshot. He must be saddened by the loss of his friends and teachers. But why should he be feeling this way? He has only me to depend on now and that should be a good thing.

I kissed the top of his head.

''I do.''

With that, the sand which covered Tsunade, the woman who have helped us exchange our vows, crushed her. Specks of her blood splattered onto me and my love.

I smiled. He fainted.

A ceremonial bloodbath to celebrate our marriage. Truly memorable. I knew that he was still in shock, that was why I did not allow him to say his vow.

Because I already knew what the answer was in my head. I already knew the first day I met him.

I love you. Forever. Always.

**End**

So what did you guys think? Hope you guys are into dark fics, because I am. Any requests for any fics? You can tell me, I will try my best to post them up.

Signing off, KukikoRIPeace


End file.
